User talk:OluapPlayer
Welcome Hi, welcome to TF2 FreakShow Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Paintraingineer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GiselleGCaklynne (Talk) 19:27, April 8, 2012 With massive apologies, sir, for misspelling your name, sir. GiselleGCaklynne 21:05, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Nah, no problem. OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 21:15, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Oluap, May I use one of your Nnnnngh Snipers (there expendable right XD) in one of my EnGeR videos? Stylx 11:32, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Blu T.O.A.T.S.T.E.N question Hey Oluap, I was just wondering how you got Blu Nnnnngh Sniper's well Nnnnnngh to sound like it does, it is just you putting multiple "Nnnnngh's" on top of each other, or is it a unique sound file. He's just the antagonist of a very much slapstick short so he aint in it much, he just tries to break EnGeR's neck and EnGeR fends him off via telekinisis, and you know, VICTORY :D (i know how powerful Blu Nnngh Sniper is and if i use him in another video, he will probably have his awesum power shown :D) Anyway this message is way too long as it is, just asking that question so im ready when i start sound editing Also it seems Oluapland has 2 really annoying tf2 freaks in it now :D Stylx 21:12, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay. -- OmegaMario89 (Talk) 11:22 November 18th 2012 Bloody Templates Hey there. I've been having trouble with the chara ter templates on this website. You see, I've been trying to get the character's name to show up on it, but it never shows. I've tried looking at other character templates people have made, but I can't find anything different between mine and theirs. Please help me. Scarifar (talk) 23:02, October 6, 2012 (UTC)Scarifar Question regarding your creations I wanted to ask you for permission to use Caberneers in a video. I am also creating a concept for a tf2 freak that is technically a RED Nnnnngh Sniper, but instead he says "yeah" instead of their usual "nnnngh", but he will have other tweaks as well so he is not a usual ripoff. May i? Please? DaKayne (talk) 09:55, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I need your help for the photos for Assasscout and Szio Auditore. Questions regarding two possible Freaks. Does the Tone Soldiercount as a freak? Or does the Vent Scout count as one? Lamango (talk) 01:11, December 3, 2012 (UTC) I ment the Tone Soldier, the one who uses long beeps to destroy enemies. A super noobish & silly question, blah blah Hi there, I'm flandre495, otherwise known as the creator of Cirno Sniper(and her 'onee-sama', Flandre Sniper). Should I create a TF2 freakshow Wiki page for her? After all, there's also a freak wiki page for Kabel Sharpskin, and so far, there's no Youtube videos starring him yet.... Flandre495 (talk) 13:39, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ;P Hello Oluap, My name is MuffinMann, and I am new to the TF2 freak thing. I have been trying to make a TF2 persona I could start making videos with, however I cannot find the hat I need in the Gmod workshop. If you have any idea how I can solve this, please message me on my talk page. Thanks, MuffinMann (talk) 05:25, December 19, 2012 (UTC)MuffinMann GAYPENIS I've been looking and looking, and noticed GAYPENIS doesn't have a page of his own here. Is it because he's not a 'freak'? He's been featured in some videos, most recently the Golden Sword one. Should he be enducted into the Freak site?Lamango (talk) 22:37, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Question about Freak Citizens/Victims Hey, should we make a page for the citizens of the Freak universe? Some of the normal Medics, Heavies, ect, display bizare behaviors in some videos and aren't considered freaks. Do they count?Lamango (talk) 19:07, March 4, 2013 (UTC) How about the Blue Soldier who rivaled Rubberfruit in the recent series 'Scout's Big Adventure'? Sorry for asking stupid questions.Lamango (talk) 19:26, March 4, 2013 (UTC) About the Demo Samedi of adding your BLU Nnnghh Snipers into my video: I read your message on my talk page of Demo Samedi. I totally understand your character now and I deeply apologized if it bothered you that I added your character in my video in an unexpected way. I did this just so it could look a little awesome, as in fact a couple thought it was awesome and sick. Since you told me Blu Nnngh sniper doesn't have allies, I kid myself that Demo doesn't have an ally which is BLU Nnngh sniper. Once again, I am very sorry for that and I promise for my future videos I won't have your character involved again. No problemo. You welcome. G'day, mate! G'dol' Cheetah here. Now, I've been thinking, for The Masked Offender Series, to give BLU Nnnngh Sniper, the main antagonist of the series(sorry for not asking beforehand), a group of robotic minions called Nnnnghbots(see my warehouse for moar details). Is this OK with you? I know you'll probably say no, since I forgot to get your permission to use BLU Nnnngh Sniper in The Origins of Pancolawich, and you comfirming that video as non-canon as a result, which is why i'm asking. Please respond ASAP. Thanks. Rivfruifv (talk) 03:39, May 3, 2013 (UTC) YOU DELETED MY PAGE WHY!! Spu and Spu Hey bud, whilst I was polishing the Spy and Spy article I found their actual debut date of September 18, 2009. I've tentatively marked that debut with a "As normal Spies" in the Notable Videos section so that the date you poot in the infoboxes remains unchanged. However, I'm quite puzzled; at which point do you think they turned into actual Freaks? RED combusted sponatenously in that very first vid, which may or may not be a sign of being a Freak already. Tell me what you think about that, because it may change the "oldest of class Freak" designation a bit. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 15:41, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Dis should work. Asking permission Hello, OluapPlayer, right now I'm making a Freak vs. Freak video, it has to do with my own freaks coming against each other. I was wondering if I could make your BLU Nnnngh Sniper cast in it? I'll be sure to make his personality and actions right if possible, if not, then I understand. Please respond ASAP. (POOTISpencer here (talk) 21:10, May 14, 2013 (UTC)) GRNnnngh #Download this, this and that. #Instal the TF2 Yellow Green pack in your addons folder. #Rename the info.txt file to addon.txt. #Instal the better phys files by replacing their equivalents in the models folder of the TF2 Yellow Green pack. #??? #Profit! 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:49, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Apologies. I thought that category was reserved for Freaks created before 2011. Maybe it's made of chocolate. (talk) 00:42, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Meni Tanks Hey bud, many thanks for dealing with the Classic Monsters category issue. I saw that happening during the night (in my country, that is), but I wasn't in the shape to deal with that. Also, waiting (im)patiently for your vid with Soldine and Orangeman ;) SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 06:43, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Suprise Oluap, I've decided to something nice to you but promise me, don't click on this until May 25. Have fun when it's that tommarow. And here is Lukas60234's gift From, LateSoundBlaster (talk) 22:16, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Some minor conserns of "health safety" on the set. Hello Oluap. You know that seires about a heroic ORG spy trying to stop your BLUToasten? If you do then you know the drill, one of my freaks is going to absorb the energy of the BLU Nnnngh Sniper's powers. Just wanted to hear your thoughts about this.LateSoundBlaster (talk) 13:15, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Ya lets scrap that plot, Meganom gets stopped and the BLU Nnngh gets away(or to save a lot of trouble we could let The duo deafted by Optimus and Old bloke). someone was just curious on the talk page and I'm planning on seperating on the progect anyways. Okay mate... Thank you, it is good to be here. Made my first freak just now. So yup, K tnx bye '(FMXD 14:59, June 10, 2013 (UTC))' Meem Universe/Dimension ? First of all:You are the best.Second:Will you ever show Meem race from any other perspective,other than a comic relief (just asking) ?MrVogel115 (talk) 18:58, June 10, 2013 (UTC)Mr.Vogel wat song did you poot in Sniper.wmv? Kooala Cupcake. - Leave me a message! 13:42, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Dammit. Thus begins my 1000-year search! And it still ain't enough Snipers. Kooala Cupcake. - Leave me a message! 14:19, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Asking permission, again :p Hello Oluap, what's up? Just thought I wanna say how I'm grateful that using BLU Nnnngh in one of my videos for the first time turned out to be quite successful and no mistakes. Right now I'm still making plans for my plot on my upcoming project Piss Cakehole Vs Demo Samedi part two. I was thinking about adding one of your characters MeeM to cast in part two if that's okay with you. =p If not, then I totally understand and I'll think of something else. Please respond ASAP. (JT90InTheHousePOOTISpencer here (talk) 19:32, August 6, 2013 (UTC)) May i take a look at the ban list please? Soldine1000 (talk) 22:40, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Am I allowed Am I allowed to create the Tf2 Freak Fat-Man he appeared in this video http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=9_hgnhgdpao I think that's the only video he's been in . (Frogs nuf said (talk) 14:39, August 22, 2013 (UTC)) Classic Nnnngh Freaks made before 17 December 2010 are considered "Classic". General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 18:11, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I'd add that ''popular Freaks made before that date are considered Classic. Oh hey, I'm alive! SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:26, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Ded Difficult to say, man. I hope to recover in the near future. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 11:24, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Fixing the issues. I saw 2 pages that caught my eye:Cupcake Man and Heavygator.When I entered them,they leaded me directly to Pancake Man and Heavydile's page.Can you kindly make ''actual ''pages about those freaks,pls?Girrardi290 (talk) 15:52, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Barble Brabbins Barble Brabbins is a new TF2 Freak that Delta135Z made, but it's honestly kinda debatable whether or not it's a TF2 Freak. I was kind of a derp and posted a page before asking if it was ok to post him since he appears in only 1 video (to my knowledge). So I ask, can he stay up? Jebidijed (talk) 00:23, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Retirement I'm sad that his has happened, but at this point most of us have retired, more or less officially, haven't we? The only thing keeping me from an official retirement is QMSC finale, and the Doppelganger's tennis should be finished as well. Anyway, you did a fine piece of work. Thanks for the laughs. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 12:14, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey Oluap can I use jane doe in a new tf2 freak video??? 18:10, May 27, 2014 (UTC)Darklord Boss Permission Hey man, Right now me and Neon_Inferno is planning characters for our Freak Fortress 2 bosses (Playable bosses for Freak Fortress Servers), and we were hoping if it's okay to make two of your characters Nnnngh Sniper and Official Heavy as playable bosses. If accepted, we will be sure to have the bosses look genuine enough especially for the moves for the both of them. If not, then that's okay and we'll change plans. (POOTISpencer here (talk) 02:31, December 16, 2014 (UTC)) RE: Boss Permission Thanks a lot! It'll take some time before T.O.A.S.T.E.N.S and Official Heavy to be completed. When there is a possibility I'll be sure to send you some feedback and references of the boss progress sometime. (POOTISpencer here (talk) 07:11, December 18, 2014 (UTC)) About the TOASTENS boss Hey man, it's me again, about your Nnnngh sniper boss, it's nearly complete, we just need to think of a background music for him. I was wondering what you have in mind for his music while playing as him in FF2 servers. Shout back if you have any ideas. POOTISpencer here (talk) 13:25, April 5, 2015 (UTC) May i borrow your characters? Hey Oluap i would like ask if i am allowed to make a movie featuring the thieving BLU soldiers1.comanderjonas (talk) 11:32, July 10, 2015 (UTC) TF2 Freakshow Concept Wikia Hey OluapPlayer, just wanted to let you know that A new TF2 Concept Freak wiki has been created. Here's the link: http://tf2-freakshow-concept.wikia.com/wiki/TF2_FreakShow_Concept_Wikia 'PumpkinLordOLantern '- [[User talk:PumpkinLordOLantern|''Bazinga!]] 05:53, October 12, 2015 (EST)